No Going Back
"No Going Back", retitled "Episode 10", is the fifth and final episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. It was released on August 26, 2014 for PC/Mac via Steam, PlayStation Network and PlayStation Vita, on August 27th for Xbox Live Arcade and PlayStation Network Europe, on August 28th for iOS, and on October 21, 2014 for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Plot Synopsis Winter is setting in. Time to find food and shelter is running out. And with a newborn infant to sustain, walkers are a greater threat than ever. As pressure builds and tensions reach breaking point, your choices will decide Clementine’s fate in the gripping conclusion of The Walking Dead: Season Two. '' In-Game Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that are tracked by the game. :''For the complete in-game stats, see Video Game Statistics. Coming Soon Credits *Clementine *Kenny *Luke *Bonnie *Mike *Arvo *Rebecca's Son *Buricko *Natasha *Vitali * Jane * Lee Everett (Dream) *Katjaa (Dream) *Kenny Jr. (Dream) *Lilly (Dream, Determinant) *Ben Paul (Dream) *Carver (Corpse, Determinant) *Patricia (Determinant) * Unnamed Man (Determinant) * Unnamed Boy (Determinant) Deaths *Natasha *Buricko *Vitali *Luke *Kenny (Determinant) * Jane (Determinant) Impacts This list will show the narrative consequences affected by choices from previous episodes of Season 1 and 2. Season 1 To Be Added Season 2 *Clementine will have a scratch on her cheek if you tried to help Kenny when Carver was beating him in "In Harm's Way". *Bonnie's face will be bruised if she tried to go through the ticket booth in "Amid The Ruins". Promotional Poster Trivia *Last appearance of Maud. *Last appearance of Buricko. *Last appearance of Vitali. *Last appearance of Luke. *Last appearance of Kenny. (Determinant) * Last appearance of Jane. (Determinant) *The achievement titles of this episode are taken from famous quotes and poems. *On the PC, iOS, and PS Vita version of the game, you can drag the episode thumbnail to see the walker's full body. *On the PlayStation trophy board, the episode's name is "Better To Sleep". However, whether this is a change or an error in the game is unknown. *Like the final episode of Season 1, "No Time Left", this episode does not have a teaser for it at the end of the previous episode. This is to prevent spoilers from the end of Amid The Ruins. *This episode will be released on the same dates as The Walking Dead Pinball. * The trailer for this episode depicts a special scene including Clementine just before the outbreak talking with her parents, Ed and Diana, on the phone while being filmed by Sandra after spotting a baby raccoon in her treehouse. This scene was created exclusively for the trailer and is not a part of any episode. Videos Trailers The Walking Dead Season Two Finale - Episode 5 - 'No Going Back' Trailer My Clementine|Official Trailer Vine Teaser Clip The Walking Dead Season 2 Episode 5 ( 6 sec. Teaser )|Teaser Clip Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Reception References Category:Season 2 Category:Season Finales Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes